<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relinquishing Control by chucks_prophet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188672">Relinquishing Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet'>chucks_prophet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Play, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Issues, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, some breathplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, can I make one request?"</p><p>Sonny tucks a long lock of black hair behind her ear as she shifts to sit on the backs of her legs. "What's that?"</p><p>"Can you... slap me as hard as you can?" Dean asks in a tiny voice. "With the Zorro mask on?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Shatterdome's Trick-or-Treat Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relinquishing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/gifts">ralsbecket</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This one is for my best friend, Shalina, whose OC is Sonny. Thanks for letting me borrow her for a thousand words or so. (:</p><p>Another prompt filled for our Halloween challenge: F5. Halloween costumes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny rolls her eyes. When she moves to refill another gentleman’s glass, the man gripes: "Aww, c'mon lil' lady, don't be like that. You'd feel a whole lot better if you smiled!"</p><p>Sonny pauses. She sets the bottle of whiskey down and saunters back over to the unruly patron with a pointed glare. "No, I’d feel better if you gave me a <em>physical</em> tip."</p><p>"Oh okay, I get it,” the man says, sifting through his coat pocket. When he retrieves a five dollar bill, he leans over the counter, heading for her exposed waistline. “Less talk, more action."</p><p>Sonny's quicker: She grabs his wrist and twists it around. The man yelps as the money slips from his grasp. Snatching it with her free hand, she replies, "Thanks for that," and releases her vice grip.</p><p>She doesn't wait for the man to scurry away before turning back to the man she was helping.</p><p>"Sorry, where were we?” she asks, grabbing the bottle of whiskey again.</p><p>The man smiles, revealing rosy apples in otherwise concaved cheeks.  "A woman of taste."</p><p>"Oh it’s nothing," she reassures as she tops off his drink, "Guys like that are the normal crowd in a small town like this one."</p><p>"No. No, I, uh, meant the costume," he chuckles, gesturing to her leather two piece, "I'm a big Zorro fan. But that too.”</p><p>Sonny returns the smile. "Thanks, handsome,” she replies, twisting the cap back on the Jim Beam as she scopes him out. “Mmm, let me guess, lumberjack?"</p><p>The man glances down, taking in his red and black flannel and faded jeans. "Oh no, I didn't dress up."</p><p>"Shame. It would've shaved five dollars that drink." Sonny points to the makeshift sign on the inside door behind the man. “We’re running a special tonight.”</p><p>"Huh, would you look at that,” he says, glancing down again, “must've got my clothes mixed up today.”</p><p>"Atta boy," Sonny encourages with a wink. "So, what brings you here on Halloween night?"</p><p>"I was gonna ask the same of you," the man poses, "what happened to Donny? Did he dress up as Montero?"</p><p>"You must be the funny regular he tells me about," Sonny says. "Dean, right? I’m Sonny. I moved into town recently. I’m covering temporarily while he takes care of some family business."</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"I, um... my mom. I’m here for her. I actually didn't know she was alive until a month ago."</p><p>"I had a similar surprise, actually,” Dean replies, to her surprise. He licks his lips and swallows thickly, as if he’s forcing down fetid cough medicine. “My mom... I guess you could say she came back into our lives later on. But she died recently and I'm… not really sure how to cope with it, to be honest."</p><p>"I don't know if anyone does."</p><p>"Yeah..." Dean brings the glass to his lips with a scoff as he shakes his head.</p><p>"Did you love her?"</p><p>Dean sets his drink back down and Sonny takes in just how gorgeous he is. It's like the universe was built around him, the way the setting sun shining through the windows mingles with his eyes to create a vibrant trifecta of yellow, green, and brown. It even turns the freckles smattered across his cheeks gold.</p><p>“Of course," he replies, "I mean, sure, she wasn't as motherly as I'd remembered, but yeah. I'm angry as all hell that that was snuffed from me again, but I don't regret getting to know her."</p><p>"Sounds like you've been dealt the short end of the stick one too many times."</p><p>"The short end would be preferable," he scoffs again, "it's always been like a long, probing stick that never lets up."</p><p>"I get that. I'd just like some control again, you know?"</p><p>"See, that’s the thing, I don’t want control anymore. Not like I used to. My life, my brother's, the fate of the world…” He takes a swig of his drink again and sighs. “For once, I'd like to have <em>zero</em> control over something.”</p><p>Just then, an idea occurs to her. "How long do you plan on staying?"</p><p>"Maybe another hour," he replies. "Why?"</p><p>"I get off in two. I think I know a way we can help each other out."</p><p> </p><p>🍆</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, can I make one request?"</p><p>Sonny tucks a long lock of black hair behind her ear as she shifts to sit on the backs of her legs. "What's that?"</p><p>"Can you... slap me as hard as you can?" Dean asks in a tiny voice. "With the Zorro mask on?"</p><p>Bending over his form again, she drags her fingers teasingly from his temple to Dean's neck, which she wraps her whole hand around. Breath hitching, he rolls his hips up, hitting Sonny's strap on in the process. She watches on with a mischievous smile as his dick slaps his stomach. "Dean, you masochist."</p><p>"Please," he begs, bucking up into the toy again. He's so weak, so desperate. She won't have that.</p><p>She slips her mask back on and, in one swift motion, reaches down between them to grab his cock. "If you behave, I'll let you cum twice," she growls, "do you want that?"</p><p>Dean can only nod.</p><p>Starting from the base, she takes her time tracing each vein with the pad of her thumb.</p><p>"I want you to be filled with your own cum," she continues, “I want you to be a filthy little whore.”</p><p>“Y-yes,” he grits out as precum drips from his slit. She catches it from running down the length of his girthy cock with the swipe of her fingers. She keeps her ministrations steady on him, proving master dexterity as she not only works him over one hand, but holds her own cock against his, jerking them off in tandem.</p><p>Before long, Dean climaxes. With both hands now, she lathers her cock in his cum until it's so slick it's glistening under the fluorescents of the motel room.</p><p>"You ready, sweetheart?" she asks, looking down at the mess she's made of the man beneath her.</p><p>Again, through a thick layer of sweat and ragged breaths, all Dean can do is nod.</p><p>Sonny shifts back and starts by grabbing his legs. They're plaint like wet spaghetti now, making the task of perching them on her shoulders much easier.</p><p>"Would you like some prep?"</p><p>"N-no prep," Dean stammers, "need you now."</p><p>And so, with one hand steadying his hips and the other guiding her cock, she eases into him. Dean hisses. "Too much?" she asks.</p><p>"Too l-little."</p><p>Sonny bites back a grin. She takes her time, admiring the squelching noises Dean's ass makes when she teases him halfway in and pulls out just a little. He's so tight, the way he clenches around her every thrust. As much as she enjoys a tight ass milking her cock, she knows Dean would enjoy this much more if she slammed into him without any recourse. After all, he told her to show no mercy. So that's exactly what she does.</p><p>"Oh shit!" he exclaims, "oh fuck! Yes, yes, yes!"</p><p>She surprises him on the second hard thrust with a face slap hard enough to leave a residual handprint. When a second round of precum splashes her sternum, she knows she has to move quick.</p><p>She gets three more hip-bruising thrusts in before he’s painting a Pollock on her breasts with his ropes of cum.</p><p>She slips out of him carefully to grab a washcloth from the sink. When she returns, she takes the liberty to clean him off next. Dean's body quivers from the light pressure she applies to his rim.</p><p>Dean chuckles, "Sorry, guess I'm overstimulated."</p><p>Sonny smiles in return as she flips the towel over. "No need to apologize,” she replies, wrapping the warm cloth around his spent length, “you looked like you needed it."</p><p>Dean bites his lip in lieu of response. Sonny removes her mask before flopping down next to him, towel completely abandoned.</p><p>"It's okay to have your own needs, Dean," she says, turning his chin towards her with her thumb and index finger. "It's not something to feel guilty for."</p><p>Dean nods. "Look… I know I don't know the situation, but give her a chance. Before it's too late."</p><p>"Promise," she replies, leaning in to press a feather light kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>